Greek-Goddesses Wiki
Please take some time to read about the goddesses, There are many different goddesses around the Wiki so please follow our rules, and also contribute! Read the textscrolls, guidelines, etc. Thank you for reading the introduction, and welcome! There will also be various pictures that will change each month on the main slider, and they will be featured/limited pictures off the internet that we can get our hands on. News! Decided to make Aphrodite month a little bit earlier! Everything will be in the color of love! <3! Aphrodite.jpg|Featured Photo!|link=http://greekgoddesses.wikia.com/wiki/Aphrodite Valorie Watervalley fashion spotlight win (Pink & Grey).png|Admins-Mojojojo13579!|link=http://greekgoddesses.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mojojojo13579 Screen Shot 2013-11-09 at 11.34.41 AM.png|Admins-Bimbola1!|link=http://greekgoddesses.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bimbola1 ArtemisLowres.jpg|Admins-SwiftTaylie!|link=http://greekgoddesses.wikia.com/wiki/User:SwiftTaylie This is the official Wikia for Greek Goddesses. A Greek God Wikia hopefully will be coming soon and will be linked with this Wikia. Also, this Wikia is about Greek Myth of Immortal, mortal goddesses and females involved with Greek Myth. There also will be polls, and each time for one month (depends if the poll's votes grow and stop, it could go on until the votes stop), the screenshot will be taken and added to a page with all the other polls. Polls started by Bimbola. Also, scroll down to see the newest poll! Welcome to the Greek-Goddesses Wiki! Learn everything about Greek Goddesses! This is a goddess-only wiki, so please feel free to create a Greek-God wiki! I'm sure it's not made yet! Welcome message Hi, users! I'm Mojo, the founder of the Wiki. Greek Goddesses are linked to Goddess Girls, the popular book series about Goddesses. You guys may edit but please follow the rules! Also, please don't boast that you are better than me in Greek Mythology, because I do my research and I really love Greek and don't boast about it. :) I love what I love. If you guys are having any trouble, please ask Bimbola too. Updates Dear users, the wiki favicon has been uploaded! please remember that only admins can make the favicon. If you have any suggestions please tell MJ or Bimbola. Since it's February, we have an Aphrodite-themed Wiki. Also, since May is Iris month this coming year, we will make the Wiki Iris-themed, including rainbow-colored graphics, to make this Wikia stand out. Also, since it's February this month, this Wikia is Aphrodite-themed, such as lovely fonts, (but the background stays Iris), and so on, so forth. But there might be replacements for some goddesses, to let everyone's favorite goddesses have a turn, but the goddesses such as Aphrodite who's signature month is February still stays the same, but there's a chance that some other goddesses can replace! January: Make a leap, jump, a rainbow, or even take flight, because Iris is our Minister! February: Express yourself to your special someone, because Aphrodite is here to be the love expert this month! March: Spring, spring, spring! We spring for the one and only: Persephone, she'll take over in March, make the freshest month ever! April: Athena is your warlordess and smartypants, and have a smart trick or two with Athena in April. May: Make a leap, jump, a rainbow, or even take flight, because Iris is our Minister in May! June: Hera, the best ruler of Mount Olympus, has come to rule... Kinder, of course. July: The month of independence is the greatest month for Artemis to stick to, so why not us? August: Cassandra and Tyche are the lucky ones for August, we're lucky to have them! September: The month of harvest, crops, and autumn, Demeter will be pleased! October: Halloween! Scares, and maybe even poisons, because Achlys is coming to spook this Wiki on October... November: Time to gather 'round the winter fire, because Hestia is here to give you a warm embrace. December: Snow and snowy fun is here to come and stay, Khione is going to help us out! Rules: *Please follow the Mount Olympus Rules and the Editing Guidelines! If you had to choose any method of finding true love, what would it be? Simply say: "I demand a marriage, or else!" -Hera. Maybe take it on slow, and wait for them to make the first move. -Athena. Don't find love. It's kind of a waste of time. Maybe being friends would be fine. -Artemis. Probably give blind dating a try, and if that doesn't work out, clumsily bump into them! -Iris. Since I'm the love magnet, I'll simply just bat my eyes and they'll come running to me. -Aphrodite. Get kidnapped by someone, and later on fall in love. -Persephone. Greek Gods and Goddesses (3).png|Antheia and her fellow nymphs Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite the beautiful Wiki-background|Iris-full optimism Persephone goddess.jpg|Persephone in her forests Hera goddess.jpg|Hera getting pampered as always Athena goddess.jpg|Athena-the smart Screen Shot 2013-11-09 at 11.34.41 AM.png|Artemis can outshine the moon. Hebe Goddess Of Youth - Gods And Goddesses 1.jpg|Hebe and her harp Snake Sisters.jpg|The gorgon sisters Nephele.jpg|Nephele depressed but lovely Wiki Favicon.PNG|Fail Favicon. Bimbola please help! Sun goddess-Helia.jpg|Helia Painting-arete.jpg|Arete Calypso.jpg|Calypso's island AlalaGrace.jpg|Alala's loud shriek LazinessofAergia.jpg|Aergia being lazy Dementer.jpg|Demeter's beauty Aegle.jpg|Aegle's beauty Star-of-heaven.jpg|Aedos' shine Nemesis.jpg|Nemesis has balance too! The muse sisters.jpg|The 9 Muse Sisters Eponahorsegoddess.jpg|Epona horse luv Theia Titan Goddess.jpg|Theia brave sight warrior Psyche.jpg|Psyche's drifty soul Rhea.jpg|Rhea's earth power Styx.jpg|Styx's dedication Six main goddesses 2.jpg|Six main Gaia.jpg|Evil but pretty Gaia Harmonia .jpg|Harmonia goddess of peace Nike goddess.jpg|Nike holding a torch Amphitrite.jpg|Amphritrite sea goddess The six main goddesses.jpg|Six other main Chloris.jpg|Chloris nymph Faded second Rainbow.jpg|Arke's power Electra.jpg|Electra, Iris' mother Eris.jpg|Eris goddess of hate Khione.jpeg|Khione Nymph Goddess of Snow Falalle .jpg|Falalle Nymph of nature Eos.jpg|Eos goddess of stars Selene-Greek-Goddess.jpg|Evil Selene moon goddess Nyx.jpg|Nyx goddess of night Apate.jpg|Apate the bubble of lies Hecate.jpg|The magical Hecate Pretty Cassandra.jpg|Cassandra mortal goddess GoddessPheme.jpg|Pheme goddess of gossip Hestia.jpg|Hestia and her dancing flames Category:Browse